


Don't Lose Ur Head

by cashewsaregay



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cuddling, Death, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Reincarnation, Sexual Tension, also relationships w/ henry, anne says gremlin rights, but u know, catherine has a gay crisis, dont worry yall it's gonna be ok, some internalized homophobia, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewsaregay/pseuds/cashewsaregay
Summary: Queen Catherine of Aragon finds herself to be in a very difficult situation when Anne Boelyn comes along and ruins her life.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 90
Kudos: 335





	1. One

Everything had been fine until she showed up. 

Catherine of Aragon, Queen Catherine of Aragon, had been in a meeting with the crew of Hans Holbein, discussing a portrait for her daughter. Upon bidding him farewell and exiting the banquet hall, she was greeted by her husband, King Henry VIII, along with an eyesore of neon green. 

“Catherine, dear, there is someone I’d like you to meet.” 

She half-listened, too busy studying the girl on his arm. Her dark hair parted in the middle and tied into two buns at the top of her head, her green skirt swaying with her movements, her red lips spread into a smirk. 

“Anne will be staying in our chambers until we can sort out a more suitable arrangement.” 

This caused Catherine to snap back into attention.

“I beg your pardon? You’re going to allow some random girl to invade the royal chambers?” she gasped. 

“She is no ‘random girl’. Her father is the Earl of Ormond! Mind your manners, Catherine.” 

“Earl of Ormond.. what is an Earl of Ormond to a King of England? She can stay in one of the maid’s chambers.” 

“She will do nothing of the sort! Miss Boelyn is a guest, and she will be treated as such! She stays in our chambers, and that’s final.” 

With that, he walked off, Catherine shouting after him. She despised when he got like this. Treating her like a child, she’s his wife, for God’s sake! 

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a devious giggle. 

“My, quite the temper on that one, eh?” 

Looking up now, Catherine could see that she and the girl, Anne Boelyn, were alone, face-to-face, in an empty hallway. Catherine straightened her posture and looked down at her. 

“Who do you think you are, intruding on the king and queen’s lives? You think anything will come of this? He has little flings with young women all the time. You’ll be out of the castle in a few days once Henry grows bored of you.” She spat coldly. 

Anne, however, was unphased. In fact, she seemed to grow more pleased. Laughing again, she replied: 

“You let your husband cheat on you that frequently? Some wife you are. I think I fit the position much better, if I do say so myself.” 

Catherine grit her teeth. 

“Just you wait. I’ll tend to it myself that you’re gone by the end of the week, at most.”

“Will you now?” 

She stepped closer, invading Catherine’s space, her bubble of confidence, her chambers, her life.

“I’ll like to see you try.” she spoke, just above a whisper. 

A few moments of silence passed as Catherine regained her composure, how dare she, speaking to a queen with such blatant disrespect! She could have her beheaded with a flick of her hand! 

She readied herself to voice such reminders, but the moment was gone, and Catherine was left stunned as Anne, grinning, leaned over to her ear and breathed: 

“See you tonight.” 

\------

Sure enough, when Catherine returned to her chambers for the night, Anne was there. 

She sat idly threading her fingers through her loose hair, cross-legged on an armchair, looking out the window. She was dressed in a silk nightgown, not too dissimilar from the ones that Catherine wore. 

When she noticed Catherine approaching, she glanced towards her. 

“Evening, your highness.” 

The way she said your highness was dripping with falsity. It made Catherine’s lip curl in disgust, her eyebrows furrowing as she turned away from the girl, ignoring her. 

Instead of acknowledging the unwelcome guest, she busied herself with getting ready for bed. Much to her annoyance, Anne did not seem to take well to being ignored. She hovered over the queen, commenting on every product used, procedure taken, accessory removed. 

Eventually, the time had come for Catherine to remove her clothing. She finally spoke to Anne:

“Do you mind?” 

Surprisingly, Anne turned away, going back to the armchair and covering her eyes childishly. Once Catherine had changed, she walked over to the large bed, eyeing it warily. 

“Does he really expect a queen to share a bed with the likes of you? A queen sharing a bed with anyone is unheard of!” she muttered.

Anne, snorting in amusement, leapt onto the bed and curled up. 

“Well I’ll just be here sleeping while you have your little crisis, queenie.” 

Catherine huffed and begrudgingly sat down, as far away from the girl as possible. 

“A few days. A few days and you’ll be gone.”

“Whatever you say.”

Soon after, they both dozed off.

When Catherine awoke, she found herself right next to Anne, just far away enough to not be touching. She quickly shuffled towards the edge of the bed, sitting slightly upright. 

The sun was shining into the room in gentle beams, cascading over Anne’s shiny hair and smooth, pale skin. Her small hands twitched in her sleep, and as Catherine observed the girl, radiating in an almost angelic glow, she wondered how such a gremlin could look so peaceful as they slept. 

That was, until, her green eyes fluttered open and her lips, once slightly parted and breathing softly, spread into her signature cunning smile. 

“Good morning. Enjoying the view?”

Catherine, taken aback, averted her gaze and stood up at once. 

“Certainly not. What will you even do while Henry and I attend to our royal duties?”

“Does it matter to you?”

“No. I’m just wondering if you will be of any use to me during your short, very short stay.” 

Anne propped herself up on her elbows, looking up at Catherine with a sleepy smugness. 

“Why, I’ll be joining you and Henry, of course.”

Catherine snapped to face her. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“A queen begging? I’d enjoy seeing that. Could you show me?”

“What did you say you’d be doing?”

Anne laughed quietly, seeming to find Catherine’s panic amusing. 

“Henry kindly informed me that I can come along with you two and observe how you run things around here. And if I get bored, I can explore the castle as I like.” 

“That’s King Henry VIII to you. I think I might need to have a word with the king right now, if you’ll excuse me.” 

“You’re excused.” 

Catherine rolled her eyes as Anne, all too pleased with herself, got up to get ready. Catherine, instead, made her way to Henry’s room. 

The king, lazy as ever, was still sleeping when she entered. 

“Henry, what on Earth do you think you’re doing, letting this girl follow us around all day?” She spoke loudly, making sure that he heard her from even across the realm of his dreams. 

He grumbled in irritation and rolled over, away from her. 

“Henry!”

“What’s the harm? She’s curious.” He groaned into his pillow. 

“I will not allow the kingdom to fall into shambles because of her getting in the way of our duties!” 

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

When she heard snoring, she let out a noise of exasperation and went back to her own room.

She was greeted by Anne, fully dressed and styled, sitting in the armchair, facing the door, as if expecting her. 

“So, what will our first stop for the day be?” 

The first stop was breakfast, many dishes served on silver platters across a long table. Usually, Henry and Catherine would sit on opposite sides of the table, with miles of empty space between them. Today, however, someone else sat right in the middle of this space. 

Anne looked around the room as she ate, twirling a strand of hair on her finger and humming slightly. When spoken to by Henry, she would put on a fake smile and use a sickly sweet tone. When she noticed Catherine observing her, her smile was dark and condescending. 

When breakfast was finished, they went to the throne room, Henry and Catherine taking their seats while Anne wandered around at the feet of the thrones, glancing up and waving to Henry or giving Catherine a devilish grin. 

Eventually, Catherine’s annoyance had bubbled up and was threatening to rise to the surface. If she had to hear Anne’s constant flirting and banter with her husband for one more minute, she would hit something. 

“And I must say, King Henry, I’ve met many a king, and it truly is impressive how physically well you are. Have you seen King Louis of France? He sits and rots all day, and it shows. You, on the other hand, seem to be very fit.”

This made Henry let out a flattered laugh. 

“Oh, you’re just saying that, Miss Boelyn. Do stop.” he replied playfully. 

“Yes, do stop.” Catherine piped up, having had enough of this. 

Henry didn’t seem to notice that she had said anything at all, he didn’t seem to notice that she even existed all day. Anne, on the other hand, turned her head to Catherine, a wild glint in her eyes that could only mean trouble. 

“I am being sincere, my dear king! You put all the other kings to shame, your mind and body! With such elegance, you deserve only the best to rule beside you, wouldn’t you say?”

“Why, of course!” 

“Someone to care for you, ready to attend to your every need?”

“Certainly!”

“And, without a doubt, your physical needs as well, my king?”

Henry chuckled at the scandalous question. 

“Yes, my dear, that as well.” 

Catherine’s eye twitched, fists clenched. She was holding herself back from yelling, or vomiting, or worse. 

Anne glanced at her from the corner of her eye. She smiled that same demonic grin. 

Turning back to Henry, she grabbed his arm and leaned slightly onto his shoulder, coming closer to his ear. 

“Well, perhaps there is someone in this room who could help you take care of that, and perhaps that someone is not who the maids would expect, if you catch my drift, your majesty.”

“Oh ho! My dear girl, you are too much!” 

Anne looked back at Catherine discreetly, winking and blowing a kiss. 

Catherine stopped walking. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I am not feeling too well. I think I will take a few minutes in my room.” 

“Go ahead, Catherine.” Henry replied, barely sparing her a glance. 

As Catherine exited the hall, Anne’s mocking eyes trailed her, fully alight with amusement. 

Catherine ended up having to spend time in her room much more frequently as the days went on. It became a routine: Anne would follow Catherine to the dining hall and then the throne room, constantly chatting up Henry and throwing evil looks back to Catherine. Sometimes it seemed like she got off on Catherine’s discomfort. What a little beast.

After tolerating this for most of the day, Catherine would spend the afternoons alone, dismissing herself when it became too much. Later, Anne would come to the room, Catherine would already be in bed, they’d sleep on opposite ends, and so the cycle continued. 

One night, Catherine was having trouble sleeping. The end of the week had passed, and the nuisance was still here. She was still stealing her husband away. These thoughts had her feeling particularly furious, and anger doesn’t mix well with sleep. 

She heard Anne enter the room. Heard her stumble and trip on pieces of furniture, giggling to herself. She slumped onto the bed. Catherine could smell her from the other side of it. She reeked of Henry and alcohol. 

Then, she heard shuffling. Then, felt a sudden pair of warm hands on her arm. 

“What on earth are you doing?” she whispered angrily, trying to pull away but finding that she was at the very edge of the bed. 

Anne tucked her face into the crook of Catherine’s neck. Her breath tickled the side of her face. Catherine froze.

“I’m cold.” Anne murmured. Her lips moved against Catherine’s collarbone. 

If it were a bit chilly in the room, Catherine didn’t feel it. Abruptly, she felt very, very warm. 

“Get.. get off of me! I’m a queen, not a pillow.” 

At this, Anne laughed quietly. Catherine cleared her throat. 

“You’re drunk, aren’t you?” she asked.

“No. I just had a few drinks. Only to get Henry drunk so he’d pass out and I could leave.” she cuddled closer into Catherine’s neck. 

“What do you mean? I thought you wanted to spend every minute of your time with him.” 

“Are you kidding? That man’s unbearable.”

Catherine ignored the fact that such a statement could get Anne’s head chopped off. Her burning anger had been quickly replaced with confusion, and a different kind of burning. 

“...Then why-” 

“I want power, queenie. Wasn’t that obvious?”

Catherine also felt very stupid. Her mind buzzed, and her tongue was dry. With each shift, Anne’s smooth skin rubbed against hers, her loose strands of hair brushing lightly on her shoulder and face. Anne shivered from the cold, and her breath grazed across Catherine’s chest, causing her to shiver as well. She felt a smile on her neck. 

“Although, admittedly, I also enjoyed seeing you get all riled up from me flirting with him.” 

Of course. 

“You…”

Catherine didn’t understand why her words weren’t coming out. She had been waiting for Anne to confess this, waiting to scream at her, to kick her out of the castle. Yet now, with her pressed up so close, she couldn’t say anything. 

“Are you alright, your highness?”

Again, the way she said your highness was incorrect, but this time, instead of being laced with mockery, it had a different tone. 

She adjusted her hand, running it against Catherine’s bare arm as she moved it over to her other shoulder, hugging her like a teddy bear now. Catherine swallowed and shut her eyes, willing her mind to work properly. 

“Fine. Perhaps you should go back to your side of the bed, Miss Boelyn.” 

“I think I’d prefer to stay here. It’s freezing tonight. But if you want to move, I won’t stop you.” 

A few moments of silence. Anne chuckled. 

“You know, I never would have suspected that it would be so easy to break you, and I was only approaching it the wrong way.” 

“What do… what do you mean?” 

Suddenly, Catherine felt those lips plant a kiss on her neck. Her eyes shot open as more kisses were littered all the way down to her shoulder, and up to her jawline. 

She shuddered as hands twiddled with the ribbons of her nightgown and fingernails lightly traced circles on her arms. 

Her mind was completely blank, and the heat was overpowering. 

“Queen Catherine of Aragon.. You’re going to be more fun to mess with than I first anticipated.” Anne whispered against her skin. 

With that, the heat was gone all at once. Anne moved back over to her side of the bed and went to sleep, leaving Catherine alone, cold, and very, very confused.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine can't take it anymore.

The next morning, when Catherine woke up, Anne had already gotten up and left the room. When she went over to the breakfast table, Anne and Henry were already there, laughing and touching. Catherine sat down hesitantly, nervous about what the girl might do when made aware of her presence. 

Strangely, neither her or her husband paid her any attention. After waiting a few minutes, Catherine allowed herself to relax. The same routine as always. Nothing had changed. 

At least, that’s what she thought. Throughout the day, instead of giving her evil looks, Anne looked at Catherine in truly sinful ways, eyeing her up and down, slowly running her tongue across her lips, maintaining intense eye contact. Every time, Catherine would hurriedly look away, but could not stop herself from glancing back to check if she was still looking at her. She never was. 

That night, Catherine dreaded coming to her room. She put it off for longer than normal, busying herself with hearing requests and signing papers. For the first time in a while, she was not in her room until late. When she arrived, Anne was there, dressed, sitting up in bed. They stared at each other for a bit, Anne all smugness and confidence, Catherine pure fear. 

They exchanged no words. When Catherine undressed, she could feel Anne’s eyes on her. She did not tell her to look away. When she got in bed and turned out the lights, she waited. 

She waited, and waited, for something, anything. For Anne to say something, or laugh, or shift closer and grab onto her again. But nothing happened. 

She waited for hours. Nothing. Eventually, she fell asleep, still waiting. 

The next day went exactly the same. And the day after that. As if nothing had ever happened, but then Anne would look at her with heat in her eyes and Catherine would be reminded all over again. 

This was maddening. She was constantly on edge, despite Anne never doing anything. At night, she was always left untouched, unspoken to. She could feel something dreadful building up inside of her, and she was terrified of what it was and what it would make her do. 

After days of this torture, Catherine couldn’t take it anymore. They were reading official documents, which were meant to be for the eyes of royalty only, but such rules had come to mean nothing when it came to Anne Boleyn. Before turning a page, Anne licked her thumb, sending a look to Catherine, making sure she watched as her tongue trailed along her fingertip. Catherine stood up. 

“Henry, if you don’t mind, I need to touch up my makeup, and I would like the assistance of Miss Boelyn.” she stated, not sparing a glance to Anne, who was grinning widely and devilishly. Henry looked a bit crestfallen to have Anne taken away from him, but he always lost interest when it came to cosmetics, and allowed them to go. 

Catherine grabbed Anne by the wrist and pulled her up and out of the room in silence, hearing Anne say goodbye to Henry as they left the room, her tone light and playful, and much too excited for putting on makeup. 

She pulled her into an empty hallway, into a dark corner, cloaked by shadows and hidden behind a large, open door. 

“I must say, this place may be too dark for putting on any makeup.” Anne chuckled lowly. 

Catherine held up a hand to silence her. She listened, albeit with her cat-like smile still stretched across her face. 

“You need to stop.” 

“Stop what, your highness?” 

Catherine grimaced. Your highness. 

“Stop… whatever it is you’re doing! The looks, licking your lips and thumbs, and then saying and doing absolutely nothing when we’re alone! It’s driving me mad!” she half yelled, half whispered. 

In response, Anne cocked her head to the side, putting on a look of fake confusion. 

“I’m afraid I haven’t the slightest idea of what you mean. What would you want me to do when we’re alone?” she questioned, tone too sweet and innocent to be genuine. 

“I don’t know! Something! I don’t know what you’re doing, but it’s horrible! I command you to stop!” 

“Your highness, how can I stop doing something and do something at the same time?”

“I..” Catherine trailed off, letting out a noise of frustration. This girl knew exactly what she was doing. Catherine brought her hands to her own curly hair, looking down to try and calm herself down. 

She saw the shadow of the girl approach, and then could see her feet right in front of her. She felt those small, warm hands gently touching her shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, your highness. How can I ever make it up to you?” 

Catherine stood up straight in a hurry, huffing and shoving her hands away. 

“Do something! Anything!” 

“Anything? That’s a lot of power for some girl to have over a queen, don’t you think?” 

Enough of this. Catherine pushed the girl up against the wall and kissed her. 

Anne had the decency to seem surprised for a few moments, her game being cut short. She quickly recovered, wrapping her arms around the queen’s neck and pulling her closer. 

They kissed for a very long time, stopping every once and a while for air, before continuing. Anne’s lips and tongue worked Catherine down to a puddle, yet she remained fiery enough to show the girl how angry she made her, roughly kissing back and pulling on her hair. 

The rush of excitement and breathlessness could be felt by both of them. 

Two women, one a queen, for God’s sake, clinging onto each other and working their mouths together with such passion. It was positively sinful. They would both be beheaded for this, or worse, if caught. 

After what felt like ages, they pulled apart, panting. 

Anne’s face was flushed, her hair disheveled, her dress crumpled. She looked as if all of the breath had been taken out of her. Catherine suspected she looked much the same. 

“...Was that the something you wanted me to do?” Anne asked after a few minutes of breathing in silence. Her smug tone was back. 

Catherine didn’t reply. It was all hitting her now. She had just… with a woman… she was married! How did she let herself do such a thing?

“You will never speak of this again. And this won’t happen again. Understood?” she finally announced, hushed. 

Anne pouted for a second before smiling again, something alight in her eyes. 

“Of course, your highness. It won’t happen again.” 

Catherine narrowed her eyes at her. 

“I’m serious.” 

Anne nodded and bowed, oozing with mendacity. 

Catherine stared at her before turning to leave. 

“...Right. Well.”

She walked away in a hurry, leaving the scheming girl behind her in the shadows.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine gets help from her daughter.

For the first time in a long while, Catherine felt scared. Terrified, in fact. She wasn’t only scared of what she had just done, but the way it had made her feel. She had never felt that way kissing a man. In past relationships with men, she hardly ever engaged in such activities. It just didn’t interest her. But the feeling of Anne’s soft lips on hers, her small hands running through her hair, her long eyelashes and sweet smell? 

Horribly wonderful. 

Catherine had heard tales of people who had sexual relations to others of the same sex, but they were always portrayed as monsters, beasts with an illness who were inevitably bound to burn in the fiery depths of hell. Now, Catherine wondered how any of that was true. She didn’t feel like a beast, and Anne certainly didn’t. Would she go to hell for this? For something as breathtaking and exhilarating as what she had just done? It made no sense. 

She went to bed early, ignoring any servants greeting her. 

That night, she swore that Anne was deliberately making herself as alluring as possible. She slowly untied her hair, letting it flow into the air, slowly wiped the makeup from her lips, slowly bent over to pick up her nightgown, slowly undressed, slowly everything, as if she wanted to make sure Catherine could keep up. 

Once again, Catherine feared that Anne would cuddle up to her again, but she didn’t. Instead of relief, she felt dread fill her stomach. Was the girl planning something devious and life-ruining? Or was it really over? She couldn’t decide which was worse. 

She decided that it was true that people like her went to hell. Because the next few days were worse than any hell she could imagine. 

It was like before, only stronger. The tension between the two women could be felt throughout the castle, Henry being the exception. Catherine thanked God that her husband was so dense. 

Before, when it was only looks, seemed like a walk in the park compared to this. Now, Anne was not afraid to touch. Even worse, she also knew when not to touch, and those times were when Catherine burned for it the most. 

In the morning, she would request Catherine’s assistance in getting dressed, have her hold her hair as she slipped on her bodice, sit still as Catherine laced up her corset. Strange, considering she had never needed help before. All the while, Catherine would stare at her bare skin, longing to bury her face into her hair or run her hands along her back. 

She would grab Catherine’s hand to get her attention, casually rest on her arms or shoulders, play with pieces of her hair. Not to mention, whenever they spoke, Anne came far too close to Catherine’s face than necessary. 

And yet, at night, she stayed as far away from the queen as possible. How was it that in a room so cold, with absolutely no physical contact, one could feel so unbearably hot? The heat was there almost constantly, with each touch, or non-touch, Catherine’s face felt like fire, her heart beating out of her chest, her stomach lurching. 

As her body gave her hell, so did her mind. She tried to control her thoughts, but the girl consumed them. Even in her absence, which was not often, Catherine was plagued with thoughts of Anne, her red lips and green sleeves, her dark hair and soft skin. Thoughts of Anne and her, hidden away in a dark corner, lips locked. Of what they could be doing at night instead of doing nothing. Such thoughts left her feeling a shame like she’d never felt before. 

One afternoon, she was having tea with her daughter, Mary, and found herself riddled with thoughts of Anne, as usual. She could hardly focus on what Mary was saying, something about her studies, when her thoughts were interrupted by a shout. 

“Mother!”

She looked to her young daughter, whose face was pulled into a concerned frown. 

“Yes, dear? What is it?” 

“Have you been listening to a word I’ve said?”

Catherine looked away guiltily. In truth, she’d been too busy thinking about Anne’s red lipstick and what it tastes like. After a few moments of silence, Mary sighed. 

“Mother, I worry for you. You’ve seemed distracted for a while now. I’ve noticed that you hardly seem to be paying attention to anything in all of your duties. What’s the matter?”

“Don’t worry about me, love, it’s just the usual stress of my responsibilities.” Catherine replied with a wave of her hand, still refusing to look her daughter in the eyes. 

“Would this have anything to do with that Boleyn woman?” 

Catherine’s head snapped up, her posture stiffening. Already, her chest filled with fear and her face heated up. She willed her throat to speak. 

“Whatever do you mean?”

“It must be hard to have father’s attention entirely devoted to someone else. You must be worried that they will try to kick us out.”

Catherine relaxed. She doesn’t know. 

“Yes, yes, of course. I worry that Henry will try to replace me with A- with that woman. If that were to happen, we’d have to make a life for ourselves beginning with nothing. But I will never let this happen. I’ll do everything in my power to prevent it.” She explained, with too much ease. 

Unfortunately, Mary didn’t seem convinced. 

“There is one thing I don’t understand. Why have you allowed Miss Boleyn to share a bedchamber with you? You’re the queen!” The girl questioned, much to her mother’s dismay.

“I… tried to move her to a different room, but Henry forbade it. As much as I hate it, I know there are some cases where I just have to obey him. I know that the world would take his side if I ever stood up to him more than I already do.” 

Mary nodded. 

“And how is it?”

“How is what?”

“How is sharing a room with Miss Boleyn? From what I’ve seen, she seems like quite a bold character.”

Catherine looked off to the side, picturing Anne, their quiet nights, the unbearable heat. 

“She is.” she found herself saying, with a smile that was not unnoticed by Mary. 

“Have you become friends, you and Miss Boleyn?” 

Catherine laughed bitterly. 

“No.”

A few more moments of silence passed between them, both of them deep in thought.

“But… you like her?”

Catherine startled, fear overcoming her once again. 

“Like her? Of course not! She’s terribly annoying, as you must have guessed. I can’t stand that girl! Living with her is hell! Always acting so innocent, until we’re alone. Then, she turns into a little beast! And worse, she knows exactly what she does to me!”

“What she does to you?”

“Yes! She makes me so… angry! And she’s so distracting! Because of her, I can’t focus on a thing!”

“So it’s thoughts of Miss Boleyn that have been distracting you all this time?” 

“Yes, she-” Catherine cut herself off. She’s said too much, hasn’t she? If Mary hadn’t known before, she most certainly would figure it out now! She cursed herself. Shame rose in her body, her face burning. 

“Mother…” she heard. 

Upon meeting her daughter’s eyes, she found the strangest expression. One of concern, knowledge, fear, and hope. The young girl put a hand on her mother’s in reassurance. 

“This all sounds a bit… well, it’s not normal to feel this way and think so often about someone unless… based on what you’ve described, it seems to me…”

Catherine was frozen, the heat travelling to the back of her eyes, tears threatening to emerge. She blinked, she would not cry in front of her daughter. She was unable to speak, leaving Mary to continue her hypothesis. 

“Are your thoughts about Miss Boleyn… of a platonic nature?” 

Catherine placed her face in her hands, looking down. When she spoke, it was barely above a whisper. 

“I’m sorry, Mary.” 

“For what, mother?”

A sob was caught in Catherine’s throat. She choked on her words. 

“Your mother is a monster. You deserve a mother who is clean, who you can rely on as an example of a good woman, someone to look up to. I can’t be this to you. I’m sorry.” 

“You’re the best mother I could ever ask for. You are a good woman, I promise.”

“How can I be?” Catherine cried, her volume rising before shrinking back down again. “Mary, I… I’ve had unholy thoughts… about Anne. Another woman.” she finally confessed, her voice full of terror. “Not just thoughts. We’ve done unspeakable things. I am destined to burn in hell. If you’re going to report my sins and have me executed, please do it quickly, and please don’t include Anne in your report.”

She felt her daughter’s hands on her, guiding her to look up. Mary’s eyes were glossy, as well, and tears fell down her cheeks as she pulled Catherine into a hug. 

“I would never do that! I love you!” 

They cried into each other’s shoulders for a while before Catherine pulled away. 

“How can you love me when I’m like this?”

Mary looked away. 

“Mother… truthfully, I’ve also had thoughts of other girls.” she admitted. 

Catherine was stunned. Not only her, but her daughter? It broke her heart. Her daughter cannot burn in hell! She is too wonderful! Her life cannot be ruined by feelings, as Catherine’s was! 

“Are we cursed by God? Doomed from the start? What sort of cruel life do we live, Mary? It’s not fair! I won’t let your life be ruined!” 

“It’s true that life is hard for people like us, but… I’m certain that we aren’t monsters. And we won’t be punished by God for this.” 

“How are you certain?”

Mary smiled. 

“I’ve met others like us. We’re humans just like any other. Isn’t our God one of compassion and love? How can we be punished for love if that is what the Lord values most? If anything, the people who hate us for loving are the ones who will burn in hell.” 

Catherine let out a surprised laugh. She had to agree, but she still felt so unclean. Anxiety still overtook her. 

“I love you, Mary. And I desperately hope that what you say is true, for the sake of your life. And my own. But… I don’t know what to do about Anne.”

Mary’s tears were dried, and her sadness was replaced with excitement for her mother. 

“Do you think she likes you back?” she asked. 

Catherine laughed at the childishness of it all. Although, she supposed that should be expected when one confides in a child with their love life. 

“I wouldn’t say that… she certainly likes torturing me, that’s for sure.”

“Maybe you need to torture her back, then.” 

Catherine raised an eyebrow at her daughter’s seemingly cruel suggestion, but couldn’t hide her interest. 

“How do you mean?”

“Well, if you can’t stop thinking about her, maybe you should do the same to her. It only seems fair, doesn’t it?” 

Catherine nodded. The thought of Anne feeling what she felt, the anxiety, the fear, the heat… She decided she wanted them to be on the same page. 

“You’re right. But how?” She would never have pictured herself seeking so many answers from her 14-year-old daughter about this sort of thing, but apparently the girl was wise beyond her years. 

“You be the confident one. Don’t react with embarrassment. Just do to her what she’s been doing to you. I have to go, I have studies. Let me know how it goes. Love you!” 

With that, Catherine’s very clever daughter was off. 

And Catherine’s plan to court Anne Boleyn had begun.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is confused.

Anne’s plan was going swimmingly. 

Her plan to take over the throne, that is, of course. 

She had the king wrapped around her little green gloved finger, and once she became queen, controlling his every action would be a breeze. This kingdom would soon be under the complete control of Anne Boleyn. 

Speaking of the king, she had just left Henry’s chambers. Luckily, he had fallen asleep before he could try anything too horrifying. Wiping her mouth in disgust, Anne entered a long hallway. Over the course of her “visit,” she had come to know her way around the castle quite well. Turning a corner, however, she faced an obstacle. A queen, to be specific. Bumping into Catherine, she fell backwards in surprise. 

“Oh, forgive me, I-” Catherine began, before looking at just who she had collided with. “Anne.” 

“Queenie.” Anne replied, wiggling her fingers. 

Another thing: the queen. If she were being honest, Anne could say that she hadn’t planned for the queen. When she and her father were discussing her rise to the top, never once had the queen come up. 

But, she must say, she was an interesting development. 

The queen in question offered a hand to Anne, who was still on the ground. She took it, a bit suspiciously, before grinning slyly. 

“Why, aren’t you sweet? Thank you, your highness.” 

Before she could observe Catherine’s reaction to the title Anne knew she hated hearing from her, she was sharply tugged towards the woman. 

“No, Miss Boleyn, thank you.” 

...What?

“What?”

Catherine slowly moved closer, until their faces were inches apart. 

What in God’s name was happening? Why wasn’t she huffing and crossing her arms, all nerves and embarrassment and anger? 

As their mouths were about to touch, Anne shut her eyes. 

And nothing. 

She heard chuckling. 

“Thank you for showing me how to deal with you.” 

Just like that, Catherine was gone. 

Anne stood there for a while, heart beating rapidly. 

What the hell? Was that even the same queen? Blinking a few times in astonishment, Anne  
assured herself that this was just a slip in her confidence, or rather, Catherine’s lack of confidence. It wouldn’t happen again. 

...Christ, was she having a heart attack or something?

Anne sauntered into her and Catherine’s chambers with a fully regained composure, ready to play with the queen like she’d been doing for weeks.

When she entered, Catherine was there, sitting by her vanity. Anne walked up and leaned over her, tapping her on the shoulder.

“Evening, your highness. Would you mind helping me undress again?” 

Much to her shock, when Catherine looked up, there wasn’t a hint of distress in her expression. 

“But of course, Anne. Do you mind helping me first?”

Anne stared blankly. 

“What? You…” 

She had asked the queen to help her dress and undress countless times, but the request had never been returned before. 

Putting a smile back on, Anne replied.

“Certainly. Anything for the queen.” 

She tried her very best to break Catherine’s new cool and composed attitude, but nothing she did worked. She carefully and slowly removed her bodice, letting her touches linger and brushing her fingers across the queen’s bare arms and back. She leaned in close and made eye contact with her in the mirror, but all she saw was that unaffected expression. 

Soon, it was over, and she couldn’t get so much as a blush out of the queen. 

“Thank you, Anne.”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

She crossed her arms and sat on the bed, turning away from Catherine in annoyance. 

She felt hands untying her corset and jumped. 

“Oh, I apologize, I’m simply helping you like you asked.”

“...Right. Carry on, then.” 

She did, proceeding to use all of Anne’s tactics against her. The slowness, the lingering, the brushing of fingers, only whereas Catherine wasn’t phased in the slightest, Anne… was.

She tried to steady her breathing, to will away the heat in her face, to calm her heart, but she felt like she might explode if whatever this confusing change of character was carried on any longer. 

Catherine must have noticed her worrisome state, because she rested her chin on Anne’s shoulder, asking:

“Are you alright, Miss Boleyn?” amusement evident in her voice. 

This had to end. Anne had to be the one in control again. Her health depended on it. 

Thinking on her feet, she hurriedly turned around and pushed Catherine under her, holding her onto the foot of the bed where they sat. Looking down at her, Anne noticed with immense relief that Catherine seemed stunned. 

“I’m fine, your highness, thanks for asking. Are you alright?” she replied in a rush, thrilled to have the higher ground once again. 

Her success was short-lived, however, as Catherine hid her surprise with that awful neutral expression. She raised her hand and cupped Anne’s face. 

“Better than alright.”

Anne huffed in frustration, jerking her face away.

“Stop it!” 

“Stop what?”

This seemed all too familiar. Anne couldn’t let this stand. She needed to be in control. 

She leaned in close to the queen, lowering her voice to a sultry whisper. 

“Stop being a tease, little queen. Or do you want me to do something?”

“Something?” Catherine breathed, a bit taken aback. 

“You know what I mean. The something that you did and did not want me to do back in that dark corner.”

She knew that Catherine was remembering it now, and felt fully confident that her indifferent act was over as she felt the queen’s rapid heartbeat.

She thought wrong. 

Catching her off-guard, Catherine swiftly flipped them around so that she was hovering over Anne. 

With a noise of surprise, Anne looked up at the woman in shock before glaring at her. 

“Would you quit pretending that you’re the one in control here? Just give it up!” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean?” the obnoxious queen replied. 

“You do!” Anne growled. “And you have to stop it right now! It’s… terrible! Using my actions against me, it’s completely unoriginal! And you’re just so… I feel like I’m dying! My heart is beating way too quickly, my throat keeps closing, and my whole body feels so…”

“Hot?” Catherine provided. 

“Yes! You-” Anne cut herself off, noticing the queen’s expression. 

“What?” she demanded, enraged at Catherine’s apparent amazement. 

Then she laughed, and Anne’s anger only grew when the sound made her stomach do a flip. 

“Anne,” Catherine began, all too happily, “I know how you feel.” She paused, grinning. 

“Would you just-” Anne, frustrated and confused, replied, only to be interrupted by the queen leaning in, which made her tense up and hold her breath. 

“That’s how I feel around you.” Catherine breathed into her ear. 

Anne didn’t know what to do with this information. She didn’t know what the hell was going on. Catherine is dying, as well? They’re dying because of each other? Isn’t fate cruel?

She was about to voice her confusion when the queen’s lips met her own. 

The kiss was gentle as Catherine led it, Anne still needing to catch up on the situation, but once she realized what was happening, she decided that this was her chance to take control again. 

Because if they’re both dying because of each other, by God she was going to die as the confident one out of the two of them. 

So, she flipped them around once again, pinning the queen’s hands down with her own. She kissed her roughly, savoring the surprised sounds coming from her mouth. 

All at once, Anne’s feelings caught up with her, and she slumped down, fury diminishing. The kiss became desperate and passionate as all of the rapid heartbeats, twistings of stomachs, closings of throats, and the unbearable heat poured into each other through their lips and tongues, hands intertwined as they moved against each other, letting their pent up emotions out and craving more, unable to part. 

Anne whined as Catherine bit her lip, and, embarrassed and determined to get a similar sound out of the queen, lowered to kiss her neck. 

Her goal was achieved, Catherine let out continuous soft cries as Anne sucked on her neck and collarbone, trailing her hand up and down her shoulder and arm. 

Looking up at the woman, whose eyes were closed, Anne felt an inexplicable warmth spread in her chest, a feeling she could only describe as adoration. She had no idea why, but she felt like she’d rather make Catherine happy than do anything else in the world. How very strange. 

Was this something anyone else had ever experienced? She certainly hadn’t. Before now, apparently. 

Pressing even closer, Anne gently held the back of the queen’s head and stroked her face with the other, planting gentle kisses all around her neck and face. 

She heard giggling and looked to see Catherine looking at her, eyes alight, smiling broadly. The woman reached to tuck a strand of hair behind Anne’s ear and kissed her cheek tenderly. Anne rested on her chest, and they looked at each other for a while. 

She still didn’t quite know what this was, but she had never felt so alive, so utterly overjoyed, and she knew that it was because of this woman. And that’s all that mattered right now, she supposed.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine and Anne have a problem.

The next morning, Catherine awoke to find eyes on her. Turning her head, she discovered Anne watching her, resting her face in her palms, looking thoughtful. When she noticed that Catherine was awake, she quickly looked away. 

Catherine smiled and took the girl’s hand in her own, causing Anne to face her again in surprise. 

“Good morning.” Catherine greeted gently. 

Anne averted her gaze again, clearing her throat. 

“Yes, um, right. Morning. You too.”

Catherine laughed. “What’s wrong? I thought you were the confident one?”

Anne huffed, pouting. 

“I am! I just don’t know what to do when you’re so..”

“...So what?”

“...I don’t know! Soft?”

They looked at each other for a moment, Anne’s face pulled into a troubled frown, Catherine grinning in amusement. 

“Well I apologize for being… soft, as you put it, Miss Boleyn, but I cannot help it. Being in your presence makes me this way.” 

Anne groaned, burrowing further under the blankets and turning away. 

“If you’d like me to stop being soft, perhaps you should be less adorable.” 

That made Anne sit up with a start. 

“What on earth did you just call me?” 

“Adorable. As in, cute, or-”

“I know what it means! And I’m not!”

“Maybe not when you’re scheming around and being a little devil. But right now?” 

Catherine sat up to stroke Anne’s face and look into her eyes, causing the girl’s apparent anger to quickly dissolve. 

“I adore you.”

“You- you wha-” Anne attempted, choking on her words. 

“That’s what adorable means, isn’t it? Able to be adored. And I adore you, so…”

Anne searched the queen’s sincere eyes.

“Right. Um, thank you.”

Her breath caught in her throat when Catherine leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

“Of course.” 

At breakfast, Anne tried her best to woo the king as usual, but it was an extreme effort with Catherine sitting there, sending her secret smiles now and again, laughing and joining the conversation more frequently, pretending to be speaking to Henry, but Anne knew that all of her words were for her. 

It complicated things. 

Especially since the secrecy excited the both of them beyond what either of them would care to admit. 

The warmth, the chills, the rushes, the exhilaration. It left both of them utterly elated, their hearts alight as they snuck about the castle, finding every dark corner and using it to their advantage. While together with Henry, their focus was now on each other, they laughed and smiled together, and lucky for them, Henry laughed, as well, too thick-skulled to notice that he wasn’t in on the joke.

One night, their limbs were entangled, lips locked. In terms of power, the two of them had found a balance, although Anne would still claim to be the one in the lead. As one of them took control, the other followed, and the other way around. A back and forth. 

Currently, they were deciding on who would take control next. Anne pressed into Catherine, taking her curly hair into her pale hands and firmly grasping her shoulder. Catherine, in return, pressed back, holding Anne’s back and tilting her downwards like one would do to their lady partner in a waltz. 

When Anne attempted to try again, Catherine bit at her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. Catherine grinned into the other woman’s mouth, knowing that she had won this round. 

With a grunt of acceptance, Anne deepened the kiss, until they were pressed impossibly close. A rush of passion overtook both of them as they desperately fought to become even closer, breathing heavily and holding each other tightly. 

Just before parting for air, Catherine let out a whine that sent a strange feeling down from Anne’s stomach. As they looked into each other’s eyes, the mood of the room shifted. Anne’s eyes were overtaken with pure want, pure need. 

When Catherine shifted with uncertainty, accidentally brushing against somewhere that she hadn’t ever before, Anne made a sort of choked cry and laid her head on the woman’s shoulder, panting. 

A few beats of silence passed between them, both of them not knowing what to do from here. 

“Sorry.” Anne eventually whispered, her voice straining with something. 

“Don’t be, I just… I don’t know what… how to..” Catherine struggled to explain.

“Neither do I.”

“Do you want to keep going, or…”

Anne sighed. “I don’t think I can without… wanting more.”

Catherine knitted her brow in thought. 

“We… we could try, if that’s what you want.”

Anne looked at her in disbelief. 

“Are you serious, queenie? Isn’t that completely unholy, or something?”

“And what we’ve already done isn’t? It wouldn’t matter in the eyes of the public, what we have and haven’t done. Their reaction would be the same no matter what.”

“Right…”

They sat in silence for a few more moments. 

Anne decided to be the confident one again, shifting over to reach across the queen’s chest, slowly wrapping her arms around her. 

“Hello, queenie.” She murmured, looking into her eyes. 

“Anne.” Catherine nervously breathed in return.

They kissed again, although it was laced with apprehension, both of them fearful of what it would lead to now that they had each other’s permission to lead to it. 

When they parted, Anne moved to sit over Catherine, arms holding her shoulders down onto the pillow. She brushed her lips against the woman, causing her to tremble slightly. 

“Your royal highness…” Anne began, putting on a playful tone to cover up her terror, “May I have permission to touch you?” 

Catherine smiled shakily. 

“I… why yes, of course, dear citizen. Anything for my people.”

They both snickered in shared anxiety.

Anne took a deep breath before trailing her hand along the queen’s body, stopping near her hips. 

They looked at each other fearfully. 

Anne swallowed. “Alright, then. I’ll just…” 

She moved her hand and touched, causing Catherine’s breath to catch in surprise. Anne recoiled at the sound. 

“Sorry! I-”

“No, I’m fine.” Catherine assured. 

Anne slumped, putting her head in her hands. 

“I don’t know if…”

Catherine quickly nodded in agreement. 

“Me neither.”

A wave of relief passed over them. 

Catherine smiled, this time genuinely. 

“Another time.” 

Anne smiled back. 

“Of course, your majesty.”

She laid back down beside the queen, and the two of them shared a comfortable silence.

Anne spoke up.

“When we do it, though, I get to be the one on top.”

Catherine raised an eyebrow in amusement before leaning over the girl. Her smug facade quickly faded, and her eyes grew wide as the queen held her face, letting out a whimper and shutting her eyes when Catherine moved closer. 

Catherine burst into laughter, causing Anne to open her eyes again. 

“What’s so funny?” she demanded. 

“You think you’re the one on top?” Catherine managed to say between laughs. 

Anne blushed, furrowing her brow as Catherine continued to cackle. 

“Oh, be quiet, won't you?” 

“Is that any way to speak to the queen?”

“When the queen acts like you do, yes.”

Catherine giggled some more as Anne fumed, before leaning to kiss her cheek, which softened her frown. 

“I suppose we’ll have to wait and see.” Catherine whispered, turning over to sleep. 

“...Yeah.” she heard Anne say as she closed her eyes. 

The next day, they were awoken by a servant. 

“I beg your pardon, my queen, and Miss Boleyn, but the king requests both of you in the throne room at once.” the thin girl spoke gently, bowing her head in respect. 

“At this hour? How strange.” Catherine mused, remembering how lazily Henry usually slept. 

“Probably just wants someone to compliment him, he can’t handle an hour without someone telling him how nice his disgusting body is.” Anne groaned, face in her pillow. 

Catherine almost laughed, when she heard the servant girl gasp beside her. When she turned to face her, she was wide-eyed, and looking at the both of them in a panic. 

“Be at ease, dear girl, Anne’s close relationship with the king and myself excuses her blatant disrespect. She means no harm in her words.” Catherine quickly explained. 

The servant remained quiet, continuing to look at both of them in thought. Her eyes then trailed to their bare shoulders and looked away in a hurry, seeming to be heavily pondering something. 

“Of course, my queen. So long as you permit it. And, might I ask… is it not… improper for you to be… um, well, what I mean to say is…” her bony fingers tugged at a loose strand of her hair nervously. Looking up once more, she shook her head. 

“Apologies. Nevermind. But I suggest… dressing quickly and going to the throne room as quickly as possible, as the king requests. Your highness.” she bowed again, eyeing them one more time before leaving. 

“What a nervous girl.” Anne commented, getting up to get ready. 

“Yes… and it’s so unlike Henry to be up so early. I hope nothing’s wrong.” Catherine replied worriedly. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Anne flicked her hand, slipping on her bodice. 

It’s nothing. It’s nothing. Catherine kept repeating this to herself as they made their way to the throne room. However, her mind spun with possibilities of what Henry might have called them in for. No, no, he couldn’t possibly know. But… if he did find out…

She shivered. 

It’s nothing. 

When they entered, she was relieved to see that Henry was smiling. He waved the two of them over excitedly. 

“Catherine, Miss Boleyn, come quickly, I have wonderful news!” he called from his throne. 

“What is it?” Anne asked, barely bothering to put on her fake sweet tone. 

“Why, Miss Boleyn, all of your dreams are about to come true! You are to be the queen of England!” Henry exclaimed, beaming. 

Catherine’s heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. 

A wave of silence passed over them.

“I… what? But how? There already is a queen of England.” Anne attempted to laugh, covering up her horror. 

“Not for long, dear. I have found a way to divorce Catherine. It did cause me some trouble, I confess, but I have done it! With a new church of my creation!” Henry grinned, oblivious to the fact that nobody shared his joy. 

Anne looked at him in desperate confusion, hoping that he would reveal that this was some sort of joke. 

She froze when she noticed the rage emitting from the woman next to her. Catherine trembled in anger, her fists balled, breathing burdened. 

“Henry… you must take me for a crazy woman. You think I am going to allow this? There’s no way in hell that I would stand idly while you cheat your way into a divorce and replace me just like that! I’ve done nothing wrong!” she shouted harshly. 

Henry looked at her as if he hadn’t noticed she had been in the room. 

“Yes, but… I fear that if I remain married to you, we cannot have children. You were my brother’s wife, after all. I only wish that I had realized this sooner.” Henry muttered, shrinking back a bit. 

“Can’t have… what do you mean ‘can’t have children’!? Do you have no recollection of our daughter!? Christ’s sake… so that’s what this is about, then? Married to someone for 24 years, but if she doesn’t give you a son, you kick her to the curb as if nothing happened?” Catherine fumed. 

“I…” Henry stammered, eyes shifting in fright. He cleared his throat. “I have made up my mind, Catherine. You have no say in the matter. By this time tomorrow, you will no longer be the queen. And I will be married to Miss Boleyn.” 

Catherine looked over to Anne, who stared back, shocked. 

“And did you even consider asking Miss Boleyn if she wants to marry you?” Catherine demanded, turning back to Henry, who sputtered. 

“Why, of course she wants to! Isn’t that right, Miss Boleyn?” 

Anne shifted uncomfortably. “Um… I wouldn’t want to intrude on Queen Catherine’s role as your wife…” 

Catherine rolled her eyes. As if she hadn’t done that since the day she arrived. 

Henry waved his hand. “Nonsense! She will no longer be my wife, and that is already decided. Miss Boleyn, I know that you will make an excellent queen. You have already been a tremendous help to me during your stay.” Henry gushed, smiling. 

“I… I would be honored.” Anne weakly stated, looking away from Henry and certainly away from Catherine. 

“Well then! It is decided. Tomorrow, the divorce will be finalized, and me and Miss Boleyn will be wed. Do make any preparations needed, Miss Boleyn. And Catherine…” he glanced at her for the last time he would ever look at her as her husband. “Pack your things. You will be sent to the nunnery in the morning.”

“Nunnery…” Catherine breathed, looking down in shock. 

The two of them were escorted back to their room by servants, one of which being the same servant girl who had called them in. The girl seemed to still be thinking, continuing to look back and forth between Anne and Catherine. 

Not a word was exchanged until they arrived, and the servants uttered a “Your majesty” as they bowed and left. Although, it could not be said which of them it was directed towards. 

The two women stood still, refusing to meet each other’s eyes. 

Finally, Catherine spoke up. 

“I suppose you got what you wanted, didn’t you?”

“I… I don’t...”

“You what? Didn’t want this? This is what you’ve been trying to make happen from the moment you arrived! And now you’ve done it, Anne, so congratulations! You’ve successfully stolen my life away from me!” Catherine seethed, staring daggers into the girl. 

Anne looked a bit taken aback, but quickly recovered. 

“You really think after everything we’ve been through that I still… I haven’t even been trying to win over Henry anymore! Not since we-”

“Since we did nothing, Anne. Understand? We’re nothing.”

Anne stared at her. 

She attempted to reach out.

“Queenie, you don’t-”

Catherine slapped her hand away. 

“Don’t touch me! You’re never to touch me again! And I never should have let you. God… was I just a part of your plan to become queen? Were you using me like you used Henry? Getting on my good side the same way you were doing to him?”

“No!” Anne protested. Catherine ignored her. 

“You really had me going, you know? I thought I was smarter than him, but… you got me to… feel like I…” she stopped with a grunt, voice weakening. 

Anne took her hand. 

“It was different with you, I swear! I didn’t want this to happen to you!”

Catherine pulled away. 

“What did you think was going to happen to me? Did you think we could both be queen? Christ, did you think any of this through?” she asked coldly. 

Anne huffed. 

“Of course I did! It’s not my fault that you ruined my plan!”

“I ruined your plan?” Catherine demanded incredulously. 

“Yes! When I was making my plan, I didn’t know that you would be so… that I would have to deal with feelings for the queen!” 

“Well I’m sorry, Anne. Please forgive me.” Catherine hissed sarcastically, turning away. 

Anne groaned, tugging at her hair. 

“Look, just- I didn’t want this! Maybe it’s what I used to want, but… not anymore.”

“Is that right? Didn’t seem that way when you were accepting the proposal!” At this, Anne looked down in shame. 

“I had to… you know what he would have done if-”

“I don’t know why you’re bothering to convince me, anyway. Tomorrow morning, we’ll be seeing the last of each other.”

“Catherine-”

“Just shut up! You know what? Thank you, Anne! I’m glad that I won’t have to see you again. I don’t think I could stand spending another day with you.”

They both sat down on opposite sides of the bed, facing away from each other. Anne turned around when she heard snivelling. 

“Catherine?”

The woman wiped her tears, straightening up. 

“Catherine, I’m sorry.”

The cries continued. 

“How could he do this to me? What did I do wrong? What sort of life will my daughter have now?” Catherine whimpered through tears, sounding utterly broken. Anne’s heart ached.

Anne risked moving closer and touching her shoulder. When she didn’t pull away, she wrapped her arms around her, letting her cry into her bosom. 

When the tears stopped falling and her breathing evened out, Catherine sat up. The two looked into each other’s eyes, a million emotions buzzing between them. 

“I-” Anne began, when she was cut off, not by shouts, but by lips. 

She clung to Catherine, relief flooding into her as they desperately kissed, pouring their despair out onto each other. They kissed with the knowledge that they may never be able to kiss again. 

A door shut. 

They jumped apart, whipping around. To their horror, Henry stood at the entrance, bringing a hand to his mouth in shock. Behind him stood the servant girl from the morning. 

“What in God’s name… so it is true. I didn’t believe it…” his pale face slowly turned red as it contorted with rage, gritting his teeth, eyes fiery. 

“Filthy, disgusting beasts! Sinners!” He stormed up to them, roughly grabbing them by their arms and throwing them onto the floor. He kicked at them a few times before standing back. 

His eyes shone with a wild, burning hate that neither of them had ever seen in him before. 

“My only consolation in being unable to punish you enough for this is that God himself will punish you more than I could ever manage. Guards!” He barked, causing two men to rush in. 

“Take them away! They are to be executed! Beheaded! And let the whole kingdom know just what they’ve done to deserve it! Let everybody watch as they make their way to hell!” 

Once the shock had somewhat worn off, Anne tried to struggle against the grip of the guard. His hold strengthened, sending a sharp pain into her arm. She cried out.

“You can’t do this! I’m the queen!” Catherine protested. 

“Not anymore.” One of the guards replied in a gruff voice. 

“Well then she’s the queen! Let her go!” she shouted, gesturing to Anne with her free hand. The guard grabbed it and held her hands behind her back, squeezing her wrists tightly. 

“King Henry VIII’s word is law, not the queen’s.” 

Catherine’s eyes met Anne’s, who looked ready to cry. She desperately looked around the hallway they were walking through, searching the faces of the many servants who gathered around them, pleading with her gaze. 

She saw the servant girl. Upon locking eyes with her, the girl looked down guiltily. Catherine glared at her. 

She heard her daughter’s voice from behind them. Straining her neck, she turned her head to catch a glimpse of her. 

“Mother! No! No! Where are you taking her! Stop, please!” Her shouting grew quiet as Catherine was led outside. She suspected Mary was held back by the others in the crowd, because that was the last time she saw her daughter. 

The shouts of the guards were muffled. She faintly heard Anne’s sobbing. She wished she could comfort her like she had done for her. But she was being dragged up wooden steps, and away from Anne.

She limply allowed the guard to fasten her to the machine. Maybe she deserved this. Maybe it would be better this way. Better to end it now instead of going on doing unholy acts with this fate constantly looming over her. 

She only wished that it could have turned out differently for Anne. 

Tears slipped down her face. She cursed herself for falling in love with Anne Boleyn, and costing them both of their lives. 

The sound of a handle being pulled. Of metal being released. 

She closed her eyes. 

“God, if love is a crime, then do what you want with me. But spare her.” She whispered her last words to herself. 

And the world went dark.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine wakes up.

Catherine woke up to the sound of her doorbell ringing. 

Grunting, she slowly got out of bed, peeking into her daughter’s room on the way to check that the girl hadn’t been awoken. 

The doorbell rang again as she approached the front door. 

“Alright, alright,” she muttered, opening it. 

On the other side of the door was a tall woman dressed in a dark blue blazer and grey trousers. Her eyes were covered by large sunglasses. 

She lifted her glasses and held out a hand, smiling. 

“Hello, ma’am. Are you Catherine Aragon?” she asked.

Catherine hesitantly shook her outstretched hand. 

“Yes… and who are you?”

“My name is Katherine Parr. I need to talk to you, if you don’t mind.” 

Catherine stood still. She was not about to let some strange woman into her home. 

“Alright. Go ahead.” She crossed her arms. 

Katherine paused before chuckling slightly. 

“I’m not some creep or anything, I swear. I’ve heard your music. It’s incredible!”

“Were you looking to join the choir?” Catherine questioned.

“No, not exactly. I have a proposition for you, Ms. Aragon.”

“A proposition?”

“Yes. I’ve travelled around the world to gather all of the women who have been married to Henry VIII. We all have a story to tell, both from our past lives and the ones we have now, and I think we should do it together. I was thinking we make an album, we each get a song to-” 

“Hold on.” Catherine interrupted, holding up a hand. “Past lives?”

Katherine nodded. “You remember yours, don’t you?” 

“Well… yeah, but I… I didn’t know there were others like me.”

“I know it’s weird, but we all have past lives as versions of ourselves in the 1500s. And we all remember them.” she removed her glasses, revealing reminiscent eyes. 

“I was the last wife he had. I was married to him when he died.” for such a heavy statement, she didn’t seem all that saddened. 

“I heard about you, too.” she added. “Even though saying your name was pretty much banned. You must have really pissed Henry off.” she laughed. 

Catherine recalled the day she died. Yes, she supposed, he was pretty pissed off.

“Look, Miss Parr, I think it’s great what you’re doing, but I’m very busy. I have the choir, and my daughter, and-” 

“Your daughter could come along! Everyone’s children are welcome. And you’d be making loads of money for your choir on tour.”

“Tour?”

“Once our album goes out, there’s no doubt that people all around the world will want to hear us in concert. I’m thinking we start here in Europe, then maybe a trip to America. After that, we’ll have to wait and see.”

She looked at Catherine expectantly. 

“Well?” she asked. 

“Well what?”

“Will you join us?” 

Catherine thought for a moment. Some memories that she had been trying to bury rose to the surface. Memories of screaming, kicking, crying, cold metal...

“I’m sorry. I don’t think I should.” she declined, trying her best to will the visions away. 

Katherine frowned. 

“Are you sure? We wouldn’t be much of a group with only five of the six ex-wives. And I’ve already got three of the others to join.” her tone was laced with disappointment. 

“It’s just-” 

“If it’s your daughter you’re worried about, she’ll fit right in! Jane is bringing all of her kids. And Anne has a big personality, but she’s fun to have around. And Katherine-”

“Wait. What did you say?”

“Yeah, another Katherine, I know it’s weird-”

“No. Anne? As in Anne Boleyn? She’s there?”

Katherine nodded. 

“She is. She was pretty eager to join. Said she wanted the whole world to know her name.”

As far as Catherine was concerned, the whole world may as well have known her name. She would think about it just as often if everyone was saying it.

“Does... did she know that… that I would be part of it?” Catherine struggled to ask. 

Katherine looked at her in slight confusion.

“Yeah? I mean, we have a list of all the people we need to find. And we listen to everyone’s music while we’re driving, so…” 

“She listened to my music?”

“We all did. Now that I think about it, though, she does request yours the most. Besides her own, of course.” 

Catherine’s face suddenly felt very warm. She cleared her throat. 

“I… if I were to join, I could leave whenever I wanted to, right?”

“Sure. But I don’t think you’ll want to.” Katherine smiled. 

“Maybe this could be… fun. There’s other kids there for Mary, and I’ll be making money…”

Katherine nodded, excitement shining in her eyes. 

“So you’ll join?”

“I guess so.”

She grinned. 

“You won’t regret this! We’re going to be huge! Now, if you and your daughter could pack what you need by tomorrow morning, we’ll come by to pick you up and then we’ll be on our way to find the last member!” She spoke very rapidly, hardly giving Catherine a chance to breathe, much less change her mind. 

She rushed off, giving Catherine an enthusiastic wave before stepping into her car and driving away. 

Catherine remained standing at the door for a while. 

The thought had crossed her mind a long time ago, but she never expected… She didn’t know if Anne even existed anymore, and if she did, she probably lived miles away…

Now, she was set to see her tomorrow morning. 

She put her head in her hands, going back inside and sitting down. 

She would see her again. 

Catherine laughed a bit hysterically before frowning. 

What if she was upset that Catherine had caused her to die? What if she hated her? Or worse, what if she didn’t remember her? What if-

“Mom?” 

Her thoughts were interrupted by her concerned daughter. 

“Are you okay? Who was at the door?”

Catherine smiled lightly.

“Pack your things. We’re going on a trip.”

The next morning, Catherine and Mary stood outside. 

Mary was buzzing with excitement, overjoyed at the thought of travelling the world and helping to make music. 

Catherine, on the other hand, radiated anxiety. The doubts she had the day before had not exited her mind. What would she say to her?

She didn’t have time to dwell on her options, because a large purple bus turned the corner and drove towards them. The side of the bus said “SIX” in white letters. 

The door opened, revealing Katherine Parr. 

“Good morning! Ready to go?” 

“Yes!” Mary shouted, hopping onto the steps and entering the bus. 

Catherine hesitated. She heard laughter from inside. One laugh sounded very familiar. She felt a wave of terror wash over her. 

“Everyone’s excited to talk to you.” Katherine reassured, sensing some of Catherine’s fear. 

Catherine nodded shakily, slowly getting on the bus. 

The door shut behind her, causing her to jump. 

She turned and saw a group of people looking at her. 

A blonde woman, a glamorous looking girl, many young children, and… Anne. 

While the others grinned at her, Anne stared blankly, just as Catherine stared blankly at her. 

Catherine meekly raised a hand to wave. 

“Hi.” 

Anne let out a breath, eyes shining. 

The rest of the group shouted greetings back at her. A few of the children tugged at her to get her to sit with them. She obliged, sitting near her daughter.

“Germany here we come!” Katherine shouted, which caused everyone to cheer.

“Germany?” Catherine questioned, astonished. 

The blonde woman nodded, smiling kindly. “That’s where the last member of our group is! I’m Jane, by the way. It’s so nice to meet you!” she held out a hand, which Catherine shook. 

“It’s nice to meet you, too. Are these all your kids?”

“Yep! Only my oldest is Henry’s, though, the rest are adopted! I just love children and I couldn’t let Henry get in the way of that.” she stated proudly. “Have you heard of our band, the Royalling Stones?” 

“Yes, I think-”

“Do you get it?” one of the children asked eagerly. “We helped pick the name!” 

“Oh, that’s nice-”

They began to talk over each other, each trying to tell her more about how they had come up with what to name their band until their mother shushed them. 

The glamorous girl spoke up, giving Catherine a white smile. 

“I’m also Katherine. Which I know is confusing, so you can call me K. Howard if you want, it’s sort of my show name.” 

“Alright then, K. Howard.” Catherine replied. 

“Anne, aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” Jane asked after a few moments, gently nudging her. 

“Uh...”

Again, Catherine and Anne stared at each other. 

“We already-” “I’m-” they spoke at the same time. 

Anne looked embarrassed, having been caught about to fake introduce herself. 

“We’ve met. In our past life.” Anne admitted. 

“Oh, really? That’s so cool! I didn’t know any of the queens had ever met.” K. Howard commented. 

“Yeah…” Anne replied, scratching her neck in discomfort. Catherine looked at the floor. 

Katherine interrupted the conversation from the driver’s seat. 

“So! Why don’t we let Catherine listen to some of our music?” 

The kids greatly approved of this idea, all clambering up to the front of the bus to choose a song. 

“Why don’t we let Catherine choose?” Jane suggested, quieting them down. 

They all faced her. 

“Um..” she looked at Anne. 

“I’m curious about Anne’s music.” she said, turning back to the kids. She felt Anne’s eyes on her. 

Soon, upbeat hip-hop music filled the bus. Some of the kids danced and sang along. 

In one of the benches, Catherine noticed her daughter talking to one of Jane’s children instead of dancing with the others. 

She walked over. 

“Doing alright so far, Mary?” she asked. 

Mary nodded quickly. The girl sitting with her cleared her throat. 

“Hello, ma’am. I’m Emma. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you, too. How old are you?” 

“Fourteen, ma’am. About to be fifteen.”

Mary’s age. 

Catherine remembered the conversation that she and Mary had in their past life. She wondered if the detail her daughter had shared about herself had remained, or if this version of her was different in that regard. 

When she saw the giddy look shared between the two of them, she knew the answer. 

“Look out for my daughter on this trip, alright? She’ll need someone to talk to.” 

Emma smiled and nodded. 

Catherine left them be, sitting down at a different bench. When she looked up, she saw Anne looking at her from the other row. She speedily averted her gaze. Catherine went over to her.

“Mind if I sit here?” 

“No.” Anne replied, looking a bit stunned. 

They sat in silence. 

“I like your music.” Catherine said. 

“I like yours too.” 

They continued to stare at each other, both still in disbelief that they were together again after hundreds of years. 

“I-” Anne began, straightening up, before stopping herself and lowering again. 

Catherine nervously shifted her hand to touch Anne’s, causing them both to jump. 

It was like they were facing their feelings all over again. 

“I missed you.” Catherine whispered, audible only to Anne in the noisy bus. 

Anne’s eyes shone. Catherine felt a lump in her throat. 

The last time they were together, Anne was screaming Catherine’s name as she was dragged up wooden stairs and fastened to a guillotine. 

“I missed you, too.” 

Suddenly, the kids were rushing back over to Catherine, asking her to pick another song to listen to. They both pulled their hands away. And the moment between them was over. 

That night, everyone slept except for Katherine, who was driving, and Anne and Catherine, whose nerves were far too high to sleep. 

Anne got up and walked to the restroom, brushing against Catherine as she went. Catherine felt her heart leap, quietly getting up to follow her after a little while to avoid too much suspicion. 

When she opened the bathroom door, Anne pulled her in and locked it. 

Their lips were on each other’s before either of them had a chance to think twice. 

They clung together like their lives depended on it, like they would be forced apart and executed at any moment, and they wouldn’t get to hold each other for another five hundred years. 

After a very long time, they parted for air. Tears ran down both of their cheeks. Catherine buried her face into Anne’s neck. They began to laugh with pure joy and relief that they were together again.

“Anne, I-”

“I love you.” They both said. 

They looked at each other, stunned. 

Anne’s face split into a huge, genuine smile. Catherine smiled back. 

They didn’t exchange anymore words, having said what both of them needed to say. 

Anne kissed Catherine’s neck, running her hands along her body. Catherine sighed with happiness, holding her close. 

Eventually, hands found their way into clothing, and they were touching where they hadn’t touched in their past life. 

Anne held a hand over her own mouth to silence herself as Catherine worked her fingers into her, both scared to be heard, especially by the younger passengers, but also too happy to care that much. 

After a while, Catherine watched in awe as Anne’s head snapped back, gasping. “Don’t stop.” she quietly pleaded. Catherine had no intention to. 

Anne put her head on Catherine’s shoulder as she silently screamed, body jerking. When a few seconds had passed, she stilled, breathing heavily. 

They kissed again, tasting sweat and dried up tears. 

Anne guided Catherine to sit on the counter as she got on her knees. 

Catherine bit her lip to stop herself from making a noise when Anne began to lick her. 

She didn’t take as long, since seeing Anne finish had already begun her journey. 

She cried into her arm, shaking as the impossibly intense feeling faded. 

The two looked at each other again, joy and love radiating off of one another. They washed up and exited hand-in-hand, sneakily planting a kiss on each other’s cheeks before going to their own beds. 

The next morning, Jane was driving to allow Katherine to rest. As the kids got up and began finding something to eat, Anne and Catherine’s eyes met from across the bus. They shyly smiled at each other. 

When Catherine turned away, she saw another pair of eyes on her. 

Katherine was studying her curiously, glancing between her and Anne. 

Catherine held her breath. 

She was reminded of the servant girl from her past life. She shuddered at the thought of her. 

“Something the matter, Katherine?” she asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“I heard you and Anne last night.” 

Catherine choked, sputtering and coughing. Her face felt very hot. 

“Excuse me?” she exclaimed. 

How? They had been so careful, so-

“I was awake, remember? I heard you when I got up to use the bathroom. Don’t worry, no one else did.” She reassured. 

Catherine refused to make eye contact with her. 

Katherine laughed. 

“It’s okay, you know. Just make sure that the kids never hear. They’re a bit too young for… all that, don’t you think?” 

Catherine nodded, dumbfounded. 

“I should’ve known, from how you two were acting. So I guess the history rumors are true, aren’t they?” She asked. 

“Huh?”

“History books say that Henry replaced you with Anne, and you moved into a nunnery. And then Anne was beheaded for cheating on him. But that’s not what happened, is it?” 

Catherine furrowed her brow. That’s not what happened at all. Well, not all of it. 

“There were rumors that you and Anne had a romantic relationship, and you both got beheaded. But historians covered it up. I didn’t think it was true, but.” She shrugged, gesturing to her. 

“You… you’re not upset?” Catherine asked, confused. 

Katherine tilted her head to the side. 

“No, of course not. We aren’t in the 1500s anymore, you know?” 

Catherine felt relief pass over her. 

“Thank you.”

Katherine shrugged again. 

“Could you… not tell anyone?” Catherine requested. 

“Of course. It’s not my place to say anything.” Katherine replied, getting up to join the others. 

Anne looked over questioningly. 

Catherine motioned for her to come closer. 

“Katherine knows.” she whispered. 

Anne looked confused. 

“Knows?”

“About us.”

Anne’s eyebrows raised. 

“Oh.”

Catherine nodded. 

“She doesn’t care. And she isn’t going to tell anyone.” 

Anne let out a breath of relief. 

“Cool.”

They chuckled lightly to each other, stealthily joining hands underneath the table between the the two benches, hearts aflutter. 

After a while, they had made it to the docks, where they would boat to Germany. 

Catherine and Anne had to limit themselves to small, secret touches, as there was even less privacy on the boat than the bus. 

The ride took the rest of the day and the next morning, and they had arrived by the afternoon. 

They got back into their vehicle at the bottom of the boat and were back on the road, about an hour from the House of Holbein, where their final member lived. 

When they arrived, they were greeted by a few very fashionable people. 

“Guten tag. Womit kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?” One man asked. 

“We’re looking for Anna?” Katherine responded. 

“Ah. Of course. I will tell her.” He walked into the building. 

He came back walking behind a woman dressed in crimson. 

“I’m Anna of Cleves. And you are?” 

“Hello, Anna. My name is Katherine Parr, and this is Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn, and Catherine Aragon.”

Anna perked up a bit. 

“I’ve heard of you all. Your music.”

From there, Katherine went inside to talk to Anna, while the rest of them stayed in the bus. 

They walked out together, and both got on the bus. 

“Good news, everyone! Anna is ready to go today! We can head to the recording studio and get started.” Katherine announced, to which everyone cheered. 

Anna was welcomed by everyone as they drove. Anne and Catherine gave rushed, half-hearted introductions, both very anxious to have some alone time. 

Later, when everyone was seated, the two of them struggled to hold in their giggles and embarrassment as they whispered to each other from across the table, secretly discussing what they would do when their desired alone time did come. 

Eventually, night fell. 

They barely waited for everyone to be asleep before heading to the bathroom. 

After they had kissed for a while and began to become more desperate, the door flew open. 

They jumped apart, hearts beating rapidly. They had forgotten to lock the door. 

Thankfully, it wasn’t one of the children. 

Anna stood with her hand on the handle, looking bored. 

“Are you going to be hogging the bathroom every night?” 

Anne and Catherine didn’t reply, both focusing on steadying their breathing. 

“Jesus Christus..” Anna muttered, shutting the door again. 

They walked out of the bathroom in shame a few minutes later. 

In the morning, their nerves had not calmed down. They had agreed to tell the others after Anna had left to avoid people continuing to find out by catching them together. It wasn’t helping them to get over how they had died. 

When everyone was sitting together, Catherine spoke up. 

“Everyone, there’s something you should know…” 

They all looked to her. Anne held her hand. 

“We’re a couple.” She said. Catherine’s heart leapt. They hadn’t yet decided to call themselves that, but she supposed if Anne thought they were, then of course-

“Aww! Congratulations!” K. Howard gushed, clasping her hands together in admiration. 

“That’s so great!” Jane agreed.

Katherine gave them a thumbs-up from the driver’s seat. 

Anna looked confused. 

“Wait. You all didn’t know this?” she asked, bewildered. 

The kids proceeded to ask multiple questions, some even asking if they were getting married, to which Anne and Catherine denied in embarrassment. 

When everyone had calmed down, Mary came over. 

Catherine did feel guilty for telling everyone before telling her daughter in secret, but she didn’t want to risk Mary walking in on them. 

“Mary, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“It’s okay. But…” she glanced to the side. 

“I think Emma and I want to be a couple, too.” 

Catherine smiled wide, hugging the girl. 

Later that afternoon, Anne and Catherine sat, resting on each other, looking out the window. 

“That went better than I expected.” Catherine said.

Anne intertwined their fingers, grinning. 

“We don’t have to hide. I can hold your hand in front of everyone.” 

Catherine gently brought a hand to her chin. 

“And I can kiss you.”

And she did. 

When they parted, they were still there. No one was coming to separate them. Or punish them. They weren’t going to have to wait centuries to see each other again. They were here together. And they would be for as long as they wanted. 

Smiling, they gently kissed again.


End file.
